Haikyuu! Dribble Drabbles
by SugaSquishy
Summary: A collection of short stories for AsaNoya! ((Haikyuu!))
1. Chapter 1: Fight Me (Noya)

A/N: Let me tell you how freaking excited I am to have finally found a muse I can run with. AsaNoya is adorable and there is nothing that will change that for me. Though, you'll find that not everything in this will be strictly AsaNoya. Regardless, enjoy my Haikyuu! stories! If you have any prompt suggestions, leave them in the reviews! I will try my best! Thanks!

* * *

Fight Me

I certainly didn't expect what I was seeing. Of course, I knew as high school students there was no way anyone could make an honest living, but even this was a little sad. "You're judging me," I heard Asahi past my thoughts. I looked at him, snapping out of the daze I was in.

"I'm not judging you, man, just…Why didn't you tell me?" Of course, I knew why. Just looking at the apartment complex was an answer enough. The buildings were far from brand new, with vines growing up and in the cracks of the bricks, the wood worn and light from the weather. It was dilapidated from top to bottom.

"Because I don't need your help," he replied. I placed a bitter tone to it that wasn't there, because Asahi was too sweet for bitterness. "And as much as I appreciate what you will probably offer me, I am going to refuse."

"Come on, Asahi…I can't even _imagine_ the inside!"

"It's not as bad as you think, Noya…I'll show you…" he walked forward, leading me to his ground floor apartment. He had to duck a little as he stepped inside and slipped out of his shoes. "Welcome to Paradise."

Paradise was not the word I would place to it. The walls were an off-white color that didn't seem like a paint color you could buy in the store, the carpets were an awful rust color, and while the apartment itself was a decent size, it was not enough for a giant like Asahi. "Wow…I can say I'm a little bit more than surprised. The carpets match the bricks outside."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Noya…" He set his bag on a hook by the door. "Save your sarcasm for school."

"Okay, okay…" I walked in and tried my best to keep my mouth shut. Asahi looked around, seemingly searching for something. "What are you looking for, Asahi?"

"My cats…"

"You have cats?" It was news to me. "Why am I not surprised?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his keys. Out from his bedroom ran four sleepy cats. "I'm home!" He knelt down to pet his feline companions. "They're great company."

I sat on the floor, and the fluffiest of the cats, two white ones, crowded me. "They look exactly alike! How do you tell them apart?"

Asahi smiled. "They are very different. That one is Fluffy, and the other is Snowball."

"You're a quack," I told him, trying not to laugh. "What about the others?"

"The orange one is Tiger, and the calico is Helen."

"Helen?" I started to laugh. "What kind of name is Helen?"

Not even a second after my comment, Helen the cat was growling at me. "You made her mad, Noya."

"What the—She's a _cat_, Asahi."

Helen kept up her hissing and growling, and glared at me. "You're a _cat_!" I held my head. "You've got me talking to cats."

"And you said _I _was the quack…Say you're sorry."

"You want me to say _sorry_? What the fuck have you been smoking, Asahi?"

He crossed his arms. "Do you want to stay or not?"

"Fine!" I reached out my hand to pet her head, until she swatted at me. "You fucker! You wanna go? Fight me, Helen! I'm not afraid of you!"

Asahi sighed. "No one can save you now."


	2. Chapter 2: Spoiled Little Rich Kid(Noya)

Spoiled Little Rich Kid

Nothing in the world had ever hurt me more than being called out by Asahi. It was not for the fact that I'm not used to being called out, because I act like a punk purposely. What hurt was that I was called out by _Asahi_, of all people! Asahi had never had a bad word about anyone, and never had I heard the strangely malicious meaning behind his words.

"You can't give up volleyball, Asahi. Think about what you're doing!"

I was angry, and I could tell his anger was mounting as well. "I already have, Noya! I don't know what you've got going through your head, but I know what I'm doing."

Sugawara was standing off to the side, the stress written clearly on his face. "Asahi, Noya, why don't you just try and calm down _please_."

I wasn't ready to back down. "Don't you understand?! You came here to play volleyball, Asahi! What are you going to do now? Huh?" I got as close as possible to him. "Why the fuck are you letting this get to you so much!?"

"How the hell do you think you can get on my level? You grew up a spoiled little rich kid! Never once have you been able to understand someone like me! So don't try to start now, damnit!"

I couldn't speak. I felt the air leave my lungs and the blood run cold from my face. Suga looked just as pained. In one last spurt of anger, I stepped back, and snapped a broom stick in half. "You're letting your parents win!" It was all I could say before I stomped out of the supply room, ignoring the calls of my teammates, and the broken heart of my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Rainy Day (Noya)

Rainy Day

It was a rainy Saturday morning, and I was out toting a decent sized bag filled with groceries. I was on my way to Asahi's house. I stepped under the overhang and knocked on the door. "Asahi! Open up, man! I'm freezing!"

The door opened quickly. "What are you doing?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside, and then noticed the bag. "Noya!"

"Hey, hey, hey…I wanted to be nice, so I went shopping…"

He took the bag and set it in the tiny kitchen, and then walked back with a towel. "Here…You're going to get sick doing that."

I used the towel to attempt to dry my hair. "I don't get sick."

"You're going to jinx yourself, Noya." He gave the top of my head a pat. "You know you didn't have to do this…"

"Oh, I know…But I tend to eat a lot when I'm here and I noticed you needed groceries. Though, I didn't expect the rain to start until after I got here…" I laughed. "My bad."

"Do you not own an umbrella?" He threw a blanket over my shoulders. "Like a normal human being?"

"Yes, but then what fun would it be if you weren't treating me like a child?"

He sat me on the couch. "Act your age, and I wouldn't have to."

I laughed. "That went way over your head, Big Guy. And I thought Suga was 'Mama'."

"You're awful…" he laughed and sat beside me. "But yes. And hey, next time, if you want to be babied, just tell me. It's not that hard."

"Ass!" I curled up in the blanket, hid away, and laid on the couch. "That's the last time I do something nice for you."

"Are you cranky, Noya?"

"Shut-_up_…"

"Do you need to eat?"

"…Actually, I could eat."

He laughed. "You really are a child."


	4. Chapter 4: Ace (Noya)

Ace

"I know what you're thinking."

Asahi looked over at me, his hair dripping wet and toothbrush hung loosely in his mouth. "What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking about Hinata."

"Why do you say that?" He grabbed a T-shirt and turned it right-side-out.

"You heard him at practice today! 'I'm going to be Karasuno's Ace!' You can't say you're not thinking about it. You've seen what he can do."

He walked into his bathroom and washed off his toothbrush and rinsed out his mouth. "No, I won't say I haven't been thinking about it…"

"Do you think he could do it?"

"Anything is possible," he said, and walked back out, pulling the shirt over his head. "I don't know why he wants to be the Ace, though."

"Because the Ace is the coolest, of course!" I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him.

"Thanks." He sat beside me. I sat up. "I think if that's what he wants, then he can go for it. But as long as I'm here, I'm the Ace."

I grinned and kissed his cheek. "That you are, Asahi. That you are."


	5. Chapter 5: Hold My Hand (Noya)

Hold My Hand

"The mall isn't that intimidating, Asahi." I looked at him walking behind me, his eyes in constant vigilance. "It's just a little crowded today. We chose a weird day…but it's okay!"

He nodded. "I know…I'm just not out very often."

"I know that, you big teddy bear, that's why I did it…Now, what do you want to do first? It's almost lunch time, so we can eat…Or we can work up an appetite walking around a little."

Asahi shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why don't we walk around a little…I'm not hungry at the moment. We did have a pretty big breakfast."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess we did! But I'm always hungry!"

"Isn't that the truth…"

It was easy to tell the mall was more packed than usual. The smaller stores were a pain to get in and out of. It was relatively easy, though, to keep track of Asahi, but for him to find me, not so much. So when we got to a department store, and there were people everywhere, I took the first step to make it easier on both of us, and help release a little of his stress. I grabbed his hand and held it, loosely at first, a little unsure of how he would react. I didn't look up. If _he_ was embarrassed, I was on the charts.

Don't get me wrong. It wasn't for the fact I was holding his hand, because hell, I could do that whenever I wanted to. It was the first time we officially held hands in _public_. That was a big step for our relationship. And in no time, in response, I felt his hand tighten around mine. It was comforting to have his hand in mine. I finally looked up at him, and he was looking down at me. "Thank you," was all I heard within the crowd of people, and that was okay with me.


	6. Chapter 6:Shut Up and Dance With Me(Asa)

This one was written from Asahi's POV by my gf! (Who is my Asahi). Enjooooy!

Shut Up and Dance With Me

"Noya, you know I really don't want to do this."

He tugged at my sleeve, coaxing me in toward the building. "Come on, Asahi, it's gonna be fun."

"Says you…" I muttered. We could already hear the music emitting from the building. I was getting more nervous by the second. "It's so pointless… Besides, everyone is scared of me anyway."

Noya stopped where he was and gave me an exasperated look, and I immediately looked away. "Who the hell cares what they think of you, Asahi? This is the last dance of your high school career, and you're going to enjoy it."

I sighed, knowing there was no arguing, and fiddled with my tie. He touched my arm gently. "I promise it's going to be okay. Alright? I'll be right there with you."

"Okay…" I said. He smiled brightly and led me into the overly crowded building. I could feel several eyes turn to look at me and my suit suddenly felt ten times smaller.

Noya was into it almost immediately, bouncing where he stood to the beat of the music. I felt bad holding him back. He insisted on staying with me, regardless of the fact that I clung to the wall, as far away from the giant dancing mass in the center I could get. "Noya, please go enjoy yourself… Don't worry about me. I'm not going anywhere."

He looked up at me, his expression thoughtful for a second before becoming one of determination. Before I could react, he grabbed me by the arm and drug me away from the wall… and right to the center of the dance floor.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Everyone was dancing around me, giving me strange looks. I looked around, terrified. "Noya…"

He grabbed my face, turning my head, and I looked down at him. "Hey, hey, hey. You're fine, okay?"

"I guess…" I turned my head as much as I could in his grip, glancing at the people around me, but he wasn't having any of that. He turned my head back.

"Don't you dare look back, okay? You keep your eyes on me." His tone was firm, yet somehow gentle. I nodded, and he smiled.

Noya loved to dance, and I knew that. He would go crazy with it if you let him. But this time it was different: he definitely wasn't as intense as he usually was. I knew he was trying to make me feel as comfortable as he could in this ridiculously uncomfortable situation, but I couldn't let him do that. "You're holding back," I said.

He laughed and grabbed my hands, trying to get me moving. "Just shut up and dance with me, you loser!"

I laughed despite myself, and tried my best to dance for him. He smiled, definitely pleased with himself, and I did too. He may put me in these damned situations, but he always knows what's best for me.


	7. Chapter 7: I Told You So (Noya)

A/N: Now we're back to Noya's POV!

I Told You So

Four words I was always so quick to say, "I told you so." Usually I was the more adventurous of the two of us, dragging Asahi into situations that he would otherwise avoid with every bit of energy he had. That phrase was literally mine to use, because usually, Asahi would actually enjoy himself.

There was only once or twice that I can recall that Asahi said it to me, since he wasn't really one to brag. They were always minor instances too, usually having to do with school. I do give him a lot of credit, though, for one major instance. I'm pretty sure he saved my life that day.

It was around the middle of February. We had a pretty rainy and frigid winter, and it hadn't yet stopped. I had been out running errands one morning, like I usually did before I headed over to Asahi's place, and I had forgotten my umbrella. Well, I thought it was no big deal. I wore a jacket with a hood, and that should have been good enough. Of course, he reprimanded me for showing up soaked through my clothes, especially since it was really cold outside. "You're going to get sick," he said, taking my wet clothes and hanging them up in the bathroom. I was sitting on his bed, wearing one of his T-Shirts and wrapped in a blanket.

"I don't get sick, Asahi. You know that."

"You're not invincible, Noya…" he walked over and sat down beside me. "You need to be more careful."

"I'm not a child," I said, and leaned over, placing my head against his arm.

"Ah, Noya! Your wet hair is cold!" He jerked away from it, and laughed a little as I landed on my side on the bed. "Sorry…" He sat on the floor in front of the bed. "I know you're not a child, but you really do have to be more careful with things like this…Promise me you will? Even when I'm away?"

I didn't want to think about that, but I agreed anyway. "Okay…"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, Noya? I'm worried about you going back out into the cold…"

"It's alright, Asahi. It stopped raining. I'll make it home quicker now that I don't have to hide under things."

"Okay…Please stay warm."

"I got this." I gave him a cocky smile. "See ya in school tomorrow!"

I didn't show up in school the next day.

It worried the hell out of Asahi, and the first thing he did that morning was text me every five seconds. I was still asleep. My parents forbade me from going that morning. "You were running around in the rain again, weren't you, Yuu?" my mother teased when she first got me up. "You know better than that."

"Yeah, yeah…" I could hear myself talk, a grossly nasally tone that was the indicator of being sick. "I'm going back to sleep…"

So I slept for another few hours before I woke up again, noticed my phone was missing, and got up to look for it. It had fallen off my nightstand, probably after vibrating so much. I sat on the floor and looked at all my messages. I had forgotten to tell him I wouldn't be in school. "Oops…" I quickly replied to him, apologizing for scaring him. It was around lunch time, so he had stepped outside and called me.

"_Are you okay_?" he asked first.

"I'm fine," I replied, my speech seemingly worse than before. "It's just a bit of a head cold. It'll be gone by tomorrow."

He sighed. "…_You should have listened to me_."

I closed my eyes, both from the disappointment in his voice, and the sudden dizzy spell I was experiencing. "I know…Hey, Asahi, I'll talk to you later…"

"_Noya…_"

I hung up the phone and leaned my head back. _It's going to be a rough day._

By the time the early afternoon had come around, I was barely able to get out of bed. I was too weak to stand, and it hurt to breathe. "Your father will be home later today…He can let us know what we need to do…"

"I'm fine, mom…" I kept myself covered in layers of blankets, but I couldn't shake the chills. "It's just a cold…"

She looked skeptical. "Okay…Get some more rest…"

Asahi took no time in getting to my home after school ended. He had even persuaded Coach to let him skip practice on the basis of "Noya _never_ gets sick." And it was the truth. "Noya…" he opened the door to my room and walked in quietly, closing the door behind him. "Your mother made tea…" He set it on the nightstand and set some papers on my desk before he sat on the edge of the bed. "You look terrible…"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Thanks…That's just what I wanted to hear…"

He smiled a little. "Same old Noya…Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No…Mom said Dad is going to be back soon and he will check on me."

Asahi looked concerned. "Don't you think that's a little long to wait?"

I shrugged. "I can barely walk on my own…I think it's my only option." I rolled to face away from him and coughed furiously into a tissue. He placed a hand on my back, and it was so warm. I turned back over and threw the tissue away. "Asahi…"

"Y-yes?"

"Will you hold me…? I'm so cold…" It was no lie. I was shaking under the five blankets I had accumulated. He shifted himself on to the bed and helped me sit up. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "You are so pitiful…"

"Shut-up…you're warm," I muttered and calmed into his embrace. It didn't take long before I was asleep.

I didn't remember anything that happened, or why I had suddenly ended up in the hospital instead of laying comfortably in Asahi's arms. I woke up there, and looked around. I was hooked to machines, and I had the room to myself. Except, I wasn't alone. Across the room, Asahi had taken the lounge chair as his own, and angled himself sideways to fit as he slept. I sat up as much as possible and tried calling out to him. "Asahi…"

After a few tries, I finally got my voice loud enough for him to hear. He jolted awake and practically scrambled from the chair to my side and held me. He was overjoyed. "You're okay…You're okay…"

"I'm fine, Asahi…" I had no idea what happened, why he was so relieved. "What happened? Why am I here?"

He sat me back against the pillow. "You couldn't breathe…Your mother and I rushed you here."

"But why? Did they say what is wrong with me?"

"Your dad says its pneumonia, Noya."

I could hear the sadness in his voice. I knew he felt guilty. "Asahi…It isn't your fault."

"I know…But I can't help feeling guilty…I let you go. I shouldn't have…"

I grabbed his hand. "Stop that…It's not your fault. I made the decision to leave. But I'm okay now."

He held my hand tight. "You could have died, Noya…"

"But I didn't." I looked up at him. "I'm here. I'm alive. And I swear…I swear I'll listen to you next time…"

He looked at me, a very small smile. "Can I say it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you can say it."

"I told you so."


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery and Family (Noya)

Recovery and Family

It was a few days after I had gotten out of the hospital that I could attend school again. They wanted me to wait until a new week had started. I hated being stuck at home, so going back to school was a blessing. Catching up with my work wasn't that easy, since I never had the easiest time in school. But I knew I had Asahi to help with what I didn't understand, and Tanaka actually paid attention in classes to take notes for me! (I will admit, I was thoroughly impressed!) It was when practice came around that I started to get a little worried. I didn't know if Coach would make me practice with everyone else or not. I was still weak and while I could practice, it would not be up to par.

Classes ended, and I walked into the gym after placing all my things in the Club Room. "Welcome back, Noya!"

I looked up, a little surprised by the outburst from my teammates. They all had big smiles on their faces that actually made me feel sincerely welcomed back. It all felt a little strange, because fanfare was not something I expected. "Thanks…?" I didn't want to come off as rude, or not accepting of their warm welcome, but I was fairly confused as to _why_ they cared so much. "It's not my birthday, is it?"

Sugawara gave me a hug, which was a first. "We're just happy to know you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay…" I backed away, looking at them. "I'm fine, guys. I'm ready to practice!"

Daichi took hold of my shoulder. "Not today. You're still recovering."

"We've decided to take a little break today," Sugawara continued for Daichi. "Coach is even allowing it."

I looked at Asahi, who was standing with everyone else, trying not to look guilty. I knew it was all his idea. "Yeah…" I walked up to him. "_Today_, Asahi."

"Today is all I ask," he said.

I hadn't realized that we were more than a team. We were a family. They looked out for me then, and since then, I had been looking out for them.

_But soon, our family would be broken apart._


	9. Chapter 9: Battles (Noya)

Battles

"That was so cool, Noya-senpai!"

"Oh, don't flatter me!" I laughed and pushed Hinata's face away. "It comes with years of practice."

"You really are talented!"

"Don't make his head bigger than it already is," Asahi commented as he walked by, carrying a basket of volleyballs.

"My ego is none of your business!" I crossed my arms and looked at Hinata. "You really want to be the Ace, Hinata?"

His eyes glowed in excitement. "Yeah! I'm going to be just like the Little Giant!"

"Let me tell you a secret then." I pulled him closer. "Don't be like that guy."

Asahi shook his head. "Help clean up, Noya."

"I'm giving my underclassman advice! There's no harm!" I looked at Hinata again. "See that? Just stay an intense, crazy guy and you'll be fine!"

"I'll do my best!" He ran off to talk to Kageyama, who gave him a nice slap to the back of the head for being so ignorant. I snickered to myself.

"You're a horrible role model, Noya."

I laughed. "He'll learn, Asahi. He'll learn."

"Says you. He's naïve…He's going to end up getting hurt."

"He's got a Guardian Deity watching over him now," I said with a grin. "Nothing will happen to that boy, not on my watch."

After the team dismissed for the night, I walked a different way home. As I walked around the corner of a fence, there was a flash of orange and then both Hinata and I were on the ground. "N-Noya-senpai!"

"Hinata, what the hell-"

"Get back here, middle schooler!"

I watched as a pair of guys in my class ran up the sidewalk. I stood up, pulling Hinata up with me. "Oy! What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

They looked at me, recognizing me. "You hanging out with this little loser?"

"Let's get one thing straight, assholes…Hinata is my friend and if you mess with him, you're going to have to mess with me! So you either high tail your asses back where you came from, or you're going to have to deal with me."

They didn't want to have trouble with me, so they quickly turned tail and got the heck out of dodge. I looked at Hinata. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright…" He looked ashamed to need help, especially with something in the nature of bullying. "Sorry you had to do that."

I poked his forehead and kept my finger there. "I don't want to hear an apology. I took you on as my personal underclassman, got it? If you need help, you talk to me. I'm the Guardian Deity of Karasuno for a reason. Don't worry, Hinata…As long as I'm around, you can count on me. I won't fight your battles for you, but I will surely kick some ass if need be."


	10. Chapter 10: First for Everything (Noya)

First for Everything

It's hard to recall the first time for everything I've done. I couldn't tell you the first time I saw a bird, or the first time I drank a soda. But I know there was, because I know what they are. I can remember the first time I played volleyball. It was exhilarating, until I was smacked in the face with the ball and I realized being in the front row would not work for me. I remember the first time I met my teammates in my first year of high school, my first match, my first practice. It's all clear in my memory. (Though, I've heard many times from Asahi, my favorite psychology major, that memories change every time you recall them…But I don't know if I entirely believe that.)

One of the few firsts that I actually treasure was the first time Asahi and I went out on a date. If memories change with every recall, then this is one memory I never want to change. He was really nervous about it, even though it was going to be a small movie in a non-crowded theater. I wondered if he had even dated before. We walked together through town, talking about volleyball and anything else we could until we reached the theater. "You don't have to pay for me, Noya…"

"I got this, Asahi…You need to save your money for yourself." I grinned. "Maybe next time."

He sighed. "When is _next time_?"

I shrugged. "Whenever you want it to be. We haven't even gotten through the first date, Asahi. I'm glad you find me that interesting."

He blushed. "You said it first…"

"That I did." I laughed. "Next time."

I got our tickets, and something to snack on and drink, and helped choose our seats. The theater was relatively empty, though, there were a few elderly people sitting to the sides, but that made no difference to me. I was going to enjoy a movie with my adorably embarrassed boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11: Sharing (Asahi)

Here's another one written in Asahi's POV!

Sharing

One thing I really hated about living alone was the laundry. It was always such a pain in my neck. But, unfortunately, it was a necessity. I sifted through the pile of clothes I had accumulated, tossing shirts into the washer as I came across them. Most of them were my practice shirts, a couple bum-around t-shirts… I noted what was going in as I went through it, more to keep myself amused than anything. I tossed in a red t-shirt before pausing and doing a double take. It was way too small for me. I pulled it out to get a better look and sighed.

"Nishinoya… Always so forgetful…" I had no idea why it was there. I didn't even remember him changing clothes here before, yet here it was. I sighed again and tossed it back in with the other clothes. Might as well wash it.

Well, it turns out I forgot about that small red shirt, and over time, he reunited with a few of his other shirt buddies. A pair or two of pants joined the party, too, and after a while, I had an entire drawer filled with tiny Noya clothing.

"Well, at least I can just stay over whenever I want now," Noya said when I showed him. I rolled my eyes.

"You're train of thought baffles me sometimes…" I said.

"Oh hush." He laughed and kissed my cheek before flopping down on the bed. All four of the cats jumped, and Helen hissed at him. "Oh get off my case, you're like five inches tall."

"Not much shorter than you…" I muttered before hauling ass out of the room and closing the door behind me. I could hear my pillow hit the door as I closed it and a very "frustrated" Nishinoya.


	12. Chapter 12: Water Works (Asahi)

We are just getting these out, aren't we? Well, here's another in Asahi's POV!

Water Works

I hated storms. Not to be confused with "I'm scared of storms." I just generally did not like the suckers. They were pesky and nothing could face them without getting completely drenched in rain. Well, this one was pretty bad. The rain hit the roof like bullets, and I laid on the floor, just listening to it. There was absolutely nothing to do.

I turned my head when I heard a soft meow from under the couch. "Hey, Helen," I said, and she crawled over to me, laying down on my chest. I laughed. "You don't like the rain do you?" I pet her head softly and she purred. "No, you don't…" I closed my eyes as I kept petting her, and soon enough Snowball, Fluffy, and Tiger joined her. Their purrs managed to muffle the sound of the rain, and I quickly fell asleep.

I was woken by a strange sensation on my forehead. It felt wet. I opened my eyes, confused, and felt it again. "Oh no…" I sat up quickly and looked at the ceiling. Sure enough, another drop of water fell from above. "No, no, no…" I ran to get a bowl and set it where the water was dripping. "This is so not good…" _At least it's only one…_

Not a second after this thought, I spotted another leak off in the corner. I groaned and grabbed another bowl. It was going to be a long night…

"Yo, Asa! I'm coming in!" Noya walked in and kicked off his shoes. "I brought… food…" He looked around, shocked. There were bowls and buckets everywhere, all but a few over flowing with water, puddles forming on the floor. The cats had taken refuge atop the table. "Asahi what the hell?"

I jolted awake from my spot on the couch. "Shit… I didn't mean to fall asleep." I ran to change out the bowls.

"What _happened?_"

"The roof started leaking last night. This was the best I could do…" I sat back down and rubbed my face. "God this is going to cost a fortune to fix…"

"I can help." Noya came over to sit next to me.

I shook my head. "No… we've talked about this before…"

"Come on, Asahi… I have the money, you need it." He turned my face to look at him gently. "Let me help you."

I stared at him for a moment before sighing and leaning back. "Fine…" He smiled and leaned against me.

"We'll get it all taken care of."

I closed my eyes and grunted. Helen hissed.


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbyes (Noya)

A/N: I'll make it a little easier to tell when the POV is going to change. I'll put it in the Chapter Box! That might help a little. And if you haven't noticed, there ARE two of us writing. Me and my collaborator, gf, and Asahi (HolySweetBuns)! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Goodbyes

Nothing in the world could prepare me to say goodbye. I had seen the upperclassmen, my teammates, every school day since my first year. But this was it. Today was the last day I would see all of them on the same court. (Asahi will tell me that it was the only time he saw me really _emotional_, and I might agree with him…Maybe.) It's hard to let go of a good two years of your life.

So when we had our final practice of the year, it was hard to say our goodbyes. I knew I would see Asahi as much as possible, because hey, we were an item. But Daichi and Sugawara, and our beautiful lady manager Kiyoko…they were all moving on to places and things I had only then heard of. No one practiced that day, and Coach allowed it. We all took the time to reminisce about our experiences together.

We, meaning Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi and I, were sitting together in a small circle on the court. "Hey, Noya…" Asahi broke into my thoughts. "You've been really quiet…Is everything okay?"

I looked up at him. "Oh yeah, everything is fine…I was just thinking…"

"_Thinking_? Oh boy, I don't know if you'd count that as being fine, Noya," Daichi threw in. "You've never been much of a thinker."

"No, I like to act on instinct more."

He laughed. "That's exactly why I thought you were perfect for our team…We're counting on you guys to keep this team going. Ennoshita will be a great captain, but he needs the encouragement behind him. You and Tanaka are going to have to take over with him."

"Don't give up when the going gets tough…" Sugawara added in. "You have talented teammates. You can take us to new heights."

I hated hearing it, the indication that they were no longer our teammates. The simple word _you_. I wasn't like Tanaka or Hinata, spilling tears like it was the very end of everything, but I couldn't help it, because I was losing the guys I looked up to the most. "N-Noya…" I could hear it in Asahi's voice that he didn't know how to respond. He held me tight, given no alternatives. Suga smiled at Daichi.

"Noya, you know we'll be back…"

"I know…It's not like I don't know that…" I sat up and wiped my eyes. "I…I'm going to miss you guys…You're not like this guy, I won't be able to see you all the time…I look up to you guys."

"It's your turn to be a role model, Noya," Suga said with a smile. "You make those kids look at you the same way."


	14. Chapter 14: Nine Lives (Noya)

Nine Lives

How do you know when a cat hates you? Well, let me tell you. If you're like me, you will constantly be hissed at or even possibly scratched _every single time_ you are in the same general area as said cat. Asahi swears that she had never acted that way with anyone before, even strangers that would come by one for mail delivery or selling things. I was becoming a regular guest in his home, yet she _still_ didn't like me! Of course, I decided one day, enough was enough.

"Noya, why don't you try _apologizing_ to her?"

I looked at Asahi incredulously. "What? Apologize to a _cat_?"

He shrugged in response. "It might help. You can give her a treat, too."

I had nothing to lose. "Fine, I'll apologize to your cat…Give me a treat."

He grabbed a small package of treats and gave one to me to give to her. I found her laying on his bed. "Helen….I brought you a gift…"

The moment she heard my voice she was awake and growling. "Oh come on now, can't you smell it? It's a treat, you du—you beautiful little creature."

She sat up, sniffing at the treat as I held it closer. "It's all yours."

She took it and I thought we had finally come to a truce, but the moment I tried to pet her, she reached right up and scratched the hell out of my hand. "You little fucker!" I tried to grab her but she jumped off the bed and ran. I followed her quickly. "Get back here!"

"N-Noya! Don't torment my cat, please!"

"She scratched me!" I jumped forward in an attempt to catch her, but she jumped just as quickly and out the front door. I rubbed my chin. "Ow…"

"Helen!" Asahi ran to the door. "She can't run around outside…"

I got up. "I'll get her…It's my fault, anyway."

I slipped on my shoes quickly and ran out the door. "Volleyball sure pays off!" I looked around, trying to spot the cat. "Helen! Come on, cat! I'm sorry!" She dashed past me towards the road. "Helen!" I followed her and looked ahead. _Oh shit_…There was a car headed in her direction. I increased my speed to touch the asphalt and launched myself forward, grabbing Helen. Luckily, the car saw me and skidded to a stop a foot away. Asahi ran down. "Noya!"

I looked up at him, holding the very scared Helen against my chest. "She's okay…"

"I'm worried about _you_, Noya!" He helped me up. "That was dangerous!"

"I'm alright…My knees and elbows are feeling the asphalt but other than that…" I looked at Helen. "You're a real trouble maker…" I gave her to Asahi before apologizing to the driver.

Asahi dragged me inside and sat me down. "Stay right there…"

"I'm not going anywhere, big guy…" My knees were pretty torn up, and I could feel my elbows were the same way. "Practice is going to suck…"

"You jumped out in front of a car…" he said as he came back with his handy first aid kit. "To save my cat."

"Yes…You love your cats. I didn't want you to be sad about losing her…"

"I would be upset if I lost you…" He knelt on the floor and placed the box on the table. "I do love my cats, but you're more important to me…"

I grabbed his face and kissed his forehead. "You're too sweet, Asahi…"

"You act like you have nine lives, Noya…"

"Well maybe that's why you love me so much….I remind you of a cat."

He rolled his eyes and started to clean my knee, which made me jerk from the sting. "Maybe."

Only thing I learned from that, besides the fact that practicing with my knees and elbows scratched up, was that even _after_ saving her life, Helen the cat would never like me. I tried petting her later, and she scratched me again. Some things never change.


End file.
